The objective of the proposed research was to test the hypothesis that exposure of the pregnant animal to alcohol, phenobarbital or a combination of these drugs during the second and third trimesters of pregnancy will alter the neurochemistry, membranes, hormones and behavior of that pregnant animal in a different manner from those effects seen in the non-pregnant animal. Furthermore, it was hypothesized that these treatments during pregnancy will be deleterious to the fetus. Our data thus far demonstrate that the combined effect of prenatal administration of ethanol plus phenobarbital results in increased risk to the fetus as compared to ethanol or phenobarbital alone.